


So a Werewolf, a Hunter, and a Spark stumble into a relationship and...

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All throughout the day all Scott could think of was getting Stiles and Allison to himself. They end up ditching half way through the day and head to Scott's house in Allison's car.</p>
<p>Sexy Times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So a Werewolf, a Hunter, and a Spark stumble into a relationship and...

The day started off not so right for Scott. 

His first class didn't have either of his lovers and he liked getting to school early so he could have a proper greeting with both of them. He met up with Allison and they made out in her car as they waited for Stiles. But their make out session was cut short with worry when Stiles didn't arrive on his normal time. When there was no sign of him or his Jeep as more and more people showed up. They each pulled out their phones and began to call and text with no reply in the first couple of minutes. 

Scott was about to hop on his bike and go to the Stilinski house hold to see what was wrong when a text finally came in. Stiles was running late. Nothing worrisome, just late. The first warning bell rang and as much as he hated not waiting for Stiles, Scott couldn't afford to make his teacher upset or risk academic probation again. 

Though he felt slightly relieved when both Stiles and Allison texted him about Stiles's arrival, he was still rather moody since he hasn't physically seen the other human. He had Allison in the next class but Stiles not until the one after that. He was a very grumpy werewolf, even when  Allison tried to kiss the pout away. She also informed him that Stiles was late because he had a nightmare that really shook him up. Scott wanted nothing more so than to be with Stiles. 

He must have been worse on the outside than he thought because as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the class, Allison was leading him to Stiles. Rather than stop for the 4ish minutes they had between class for a quick make out session like normal, she led both of them towards an exit. Since Stiles's Jeep was way too recognizable they took Allison's car. 

Mrs. McCall was working until later that evening, which gave them plenty of time to have fun. 

They raced up to Scott's room, laughing and tripping over themselves as they grabbed on to each other. There was caressing and groping and removal of outer layers of clothing. Scott could smell the arousal of both his lovers so as he pulled a shirtless Stiles and an unbuttoned shirted Allison into his room, he was rock hard. 

Pulling his own shirt off and throwing it to the side, Scott joined Stiles and Allison in helping remove the rest of their clothes. As the three fumble onto Scott's bed and share kisses between each other, Scott's werewolf sexual drive begins to hit the overdrive setting. His knot begins to form. Allison and Stiles each use one hand and intelock their fingers as best as they can as Scott knots their interlocked hands, adding the right amount of pressure that has him moaning. 

Stiles and Allison are each on either side of Scott and lean in to begin licking up and down his cock. They lick and nip and take turns sucking the cockhead. Scott hisses and moans as he throws his head back as he closes his eyes. His hands run through both Stiles's and Allison's hair, guiding their heads closer to his dick. The two humans each give Scott's knot a squeeze every now and then, while their other hands randomly grab the rest of the shaft and give a few short strokes. 

They continued until Scott couldn't last any longer and he reached his climax. Stiles and Allison stroked him through it, pumping every bit of cum that they could. Scott dared to open his eyes but all that did was go back to his cock, making it twitch and almost like a volcano with a second wave of spunk, spluttered out. All of which Allison and Stiles seemed to be sharing. Their mouths were at his cockhead lapping up as much as they could. It got all over their faces but they didn't seem to care. Due to his knot, Scott kept on cumming, Stiles and Allison leaned in and began to make out over his dick, so their faces were being bathes in his spunk, every once in a while as they caught their breath they opened their mouth to lick more of it off. 

After the last bit of it was done coming out Allison and Scott nestled Stiles between them and peppered him with cuddles and kisses. They each ran a hand through his hair, knowing how much Stiles loved that action. Scott took the opportunity to scent mark his neck, nuzzling happily against his best friend's and lover's skin. He was happy that both his lovers were with him and that he was making his troubled boyfriend happy. 

Thing began to heat up again as Stiles fingered Allison until she moved to sit on him, sliding down on his cock. Stiles grabbed onto her hips, caressing her sides with his thumbs soothingly until she adjusted then began to rock her hips. Stiles helped her move onto her back, leaning down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while beginning to thrust his hips. While that was going on, Scott enjoyed the arousing view before him. He then got to his knees and leaned down to lick between Stiles's ass cheeks. He spread Stiles's cheeks apart and began to lick at his entrance until the muscles gave way and relaxed enough for him to insert his tongue. 

He darted his tongue as far as he could stretch it in before he began to make movements with it that he knew Stiles liked. Stiles pulled his head back from Allison's other breast where he had been giving the other nipple the same attention as the other. He moaned out Scott's name and gave a particularly hard thrust into Allison. Allison clawed at Stiles's back while pulling him closer to her body. 

Scott's senses were on overdrive and he was drunk on all the amazing smells around him. 

He pulled back and licked his lips. Grabbing the base of his now hard again cock, and pushed the tip inside Stiles's ass. Stiles paused his thrusting as Scott eased in all of the way. 

Allison was getting impatient as she tapped on Stiles's shoulder and whined, "Come _on_...please!"

"Wait up! You _know_ how big he is!" 

She pouted, but didn't argue. After a while Stiles gave Scott a nod and the werewolf began to roll his hips, which led to thrusting that basically controlled the thrusting of Stiles in Allison.

The thrusting kept up in sync until Allison reached climax, which was followed by Stiles, who clenched around Scott but he wasn't there just yet. He did pull out though and stood up from the bed and grabbed hold of his cock. As he stroked himself, Stiles pulled out of Allison and they snuggled into each other and shared a kiss. They knew what Scott was going to do and made themselves comfortable, Stiles lazily massaging Allison's boobs. Scott's strokes picked up in speed until he was cumming for a second time, aiming his spunk on his lovers. They held out their hands, bringing to the other's mouth where they sucked on each others fingers and waited for Scott to finish. 

Scott joined them on the bed again, this time taking the spot in the middle. Each human snuggling into either side of him. 

The day started off, but it got better. It got totally better. 


End file.
